I'm With You
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: Based loosely on New Moon. Bella is a La Push during a storm, hoping that she will finally die. Jacob Continues to touch her. She runs to her truck after breaking her hand, she isn't alone though. S. Meyer owns Twilight, Edward, Bella and Jacob.... Not ME


I'm With You

I stood at first beach at La Push. The rain was heavy and the wind was fierce. _"It will be as if I never existed…"_ that thought kept lingering in my head. I didn't want it to be as if he never existed. I want it to be as if he existed, I want to be him holding me tight in his arms and never letting go. It had been a few months and I had already nearly died because of his absence and my stupidity.

_What did I do to make him leave? _That was what I couldn't figure out. One night we were cuddling and watching Romeo and Juliet and the next he is gone. There is nothing left of him. As I stood on the beach looking at the sky my guard was completely down. Being alone and not knowing where my vampire friends were, I should have been more alert but I wasn't. I wanted to be struck by lightning. I wanted Laurent or Victoria to strike me down and bite me. At least if the bit me I could wander the earth, if I got away, and look for him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Something or someone wrapped their arms around my waist and had their head in the crook of my neck. I don't care if Edward isn't here, no body touches me and gets away with it. I hit whoever it was behind me. Crunch! Great I hit a rock, my hand is broken.

"Bella, calm down. You broke your hand 'cause you tried to attack me. You should look first." It was Jacob. The toad. Well actually he was a wolf but that doesn't matter. HE BROKE MY HAND. "You shouldn't have snuck up on me! God, are you that stupid?" I should have looked but still he didn't have to sneak up behind me.

"What's up Bells. Feel like I haven't seen you lately," he really hasn't but I didn't want to see him. He has a crush on me and he makes everything awkward. "If that leech would just let you live your life you could see me more." There he goes again. "He left me you idiot. I haven't seen anyone in months. Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk. I especially don't want to talk to you." I fired back. He grabbed me and kissed my head. Gross, Doggy drool. "Bella, I'm here for you." He kissed my head again and hugged me closer.

"Get off me. I don't need you!" I yelled. This is probably the reason Edward left. If Jacob hadn't been so touchy on me, I'd still have Edward. This though, this realization put me over the edge. I had to release my pent up emotions. "You! It's all your fault!" I began to cry as I screamed. "If you could just get over your feelings for me he would still be here. I wouldn't be dead inside. If you weren't so touchy on me I would still have Edward and my happiness!" as soon as I finished I ran to my truck. Jacob ran after me.

"God damn it Jacob. Don't you get it? I love Edward, not you. I never have loved you. Can you please just leave me alone!" I got in my truck and drove away as fact as the ford would let me. I turned the new radio on in time to catch the last part of "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne. All of the sudden I hear a silky masculine voice sing the last "I'm with you." Then I feel a set of cold, strong hands circle around my shoulders. _Damn it Bella! You are going crazy. He isn't here and you know it. Just keep going home. _I knew I was right but everything just now and still, it all feels so real. I begin to sob and my vision becomes blurry. "God help me. Edward come back! Please." I continued to cry. "Bella, I'm right here. Just open your eyes and look behind you." Edward said from the back seat. I still didn't believe it. I got to the point where I could no longer drive.

I pulled over on the side of the high-way. I just stared out the window and sobbed. "oh Edward, why can't I be strong. I'm so weak. I need you so much. Can't you understand that? Can't you understand I love you? Oh Edward, I love you more than life itself. I would do anything for you if it kept you here with me. Oh Edward." I completely lost it.

"Bella," something said. It then kissed me under my ear. "Bella, love, you need to turn around. I'm right here with you." It was Edward's voice but I still didn't believe it. "I don't believe you. Edward left me alone. He isn't here. Leave me alone." I must be crazy. I'm yelling at air. The being behind me jumped into the front seat next to me.

"Bella," kiss. 'Edward' kissed me on my cheek. "I'm right here." Kiss. 'Edward' kissed me on my temple. "I love you." Kiss. Edward kissed my lips. It was him. My sanity was safe. "Edward! I thought you were gone. Why di…" I was cut off by another kiss. "Nothing matters anymore. I love you and I'm here with you now." He was right, of course.

"Edward… I'm with you. I love you." We kissed and all was right in the world. That is until he finds out about Jacob harassing me. I won't tell him that now.

The End


End file.
